


No Regrets

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Severus Snape, Voyeurism, but just a bit, did I mention dubious consent, i think that's all, so much spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is late to his detention, so Professor Snape has to punish him. Then Draco walks in. The experience does nothing to deter Harry from further tardiness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 453
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm adding this note a few days after posting, and i apologize for not doing it sooner. 
> 
> this fic is very obviously not a story of a healthy, consensual paring, and if that triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, please do not read it. 
> 
> there is a sexual relationship between a teacher and two presumably underage students throughout the entire story and quite a bit of spanking, and if that's not what you're into, this is not for you. 
> 
> please check the tags, and if there's something i've missed, let me know, and i'll fix it immediately.
> 
> take care of yourselves and enjoy.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Harry was going to be late again, surely earning himself another detention. He could almost hear Hermione's voice _Honestly, Harry, will you ever learn?_ There was no way he could miss another quidditch practice this week, so he had to get there in time. He sprinted through the halls, dreading the malicious glee that will surely be shining on Snape's face when he walked in.

At last—at last?—he got down to the dungeons. He could almost smell the weeks-old grime from the cauldrons he would surely be cleaning. And then he was through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you've deigned to join me. Only 10 minutes late—quite the improvement from your 20 this morning."

"Sorry, Professor, I lost track of time." Harry came fully in the classroom and stood in front of Snape.

"You didn't let me finish. It's an improvement that you can surely work on again tomorrow with your new detention." Snape smiled his trademark sneer.

"Please, Professor, I can't have detention again this week! Bell'd do me in for sure. Please, is there anything I can do? I could do double tonight. Or I could come in over the weekend. Or both, I could do both of them. Just please let me go to practice tomorrow."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Hmm," Snape paused for a moment before the vicious gleam returned in full force. "Go over to my desk. Bend over."

Harry froze. _What? Was? Happening?_

"Now, Potter. Unless you want to miss more of your precious Quidditch."

Harry threw caution to the wind and walked over to the desk. His footfalls echoed off the dungeon's stone walls until he froze. He looked down at the desk with no idea what Snape could possibly want from him.

"Bend over, Potter." Somehow Snape was right behind him, his back pressed tight against Harry's backside. He towered over the boy due to his guardians mistreatment.

Harry gave in to the request. He pressed his chest against the desktop. His pert ass was on full display to his professor and to whomever came in to the room. Harry hadn't even felt this vulnerable when facing Voldemort in the graveyard. At least then he had known where they stood. Here, he was completely out of his depth. Now he was in this position alone with a man who hated him.

Snape had stepped back a bit to give him room to bend over. Now he came forward until his legs were pressed against those of Harry. The professor ran his hands down over Harry's body, from his shoulders down to his ass. When he got to the end, he cupped his cheek.

Harry let out a gasp.

Snape chuckled as he squeezed. He pulled his hand back and gave the same cheek a light tap.

The motion sent a shot of warmth straight between Harry's legs. He would, of course, never admit this to anyone, but he kind of liked it.

"Potter, take off all your robes, then come back to this position. Turn around and face me while you do it."

By now Harry had just accepted the direction of the night. It could be going much worse. 

He pulled off his outer robes and set them on the ground next to them. Then he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could. Snape's eyes were glued to his body the whole time, watching every move. Harry blushed until the scrutiny and moved on to his bottoms. He undid his belt and pants buckle and stepped out of them.

Now he was in only his boxers. Harry shivered in the cold air of the dungeons.

Snape took a few steps more toward him. "I believe I said all your robes." Snape stuck his finger in the waistband of his boxers, his long fingers inches from his cock, "Those have to go too."

Harry gulped and pushed down his pants and tossed them to the side. His half-hard cock had sprung out and hung between them.

Snape put his hands on the back of his thighs, inches from his bare ass. "That's more like it." Snape moved his hands up to the edge of Harry's plump ass cheeks. "You're still not listening to me. I said to go back to the desk once you'd finished."

Harry was surely blushing a truly embarrassing amount at this point. He turned back to face the wall and bent over the desk. If he thought he had felt vulnerable before, this was something else. He had his naked ass on display to his hated professor, a man who despised him and his family deeply.

Snape came up behind him once again and pushed ran his fingers over Harry's ass. He made his way to the crack and ran down it, pausing before he got to Harry's hole.

Suddenly, the warm pressure was gone.

Snape pulled his arm back and came down hard on Harry's left cheek. The fall of the slap reverberated off the walls, and Harry could feel the blood rushing down—and not the sight of the hit. Snape came down again and again, alternating cheeks. Harry could feel his cock harden with every slap.

After the fifth, Snape paused his assault to massage the globes again. He ran his fingers over the abused flesh and down the crack, stopping, once again, before touching his hole.

Now the pattern changed. Snape would slap him two or three times before pausing to run his hands over his ass. This continued on for what seemed like mere seconds but also an eternity. Harry couldn't think about anything but his stiff cock and the pain on his ass.

Snape had remained silent throughout all of this until he cried out, "I'm gonna take you, I'm going to make you mine," and rolled his hips against Harry's bare ass. He could feel the indent of something long and hard, and it didn't take much thought to figure out what. Harry barely managed to stifle a moan as—

There was the sound of a lock clicking, and suddenly the door swung open. The door was open, and Harry's red, naked ass was on display to whomever had just burst in. He made to turn around or get up, but Snape pressed him down on the desk.

"Draco—"

Fucking Malfoy. Of all the people to catch him in the middle of something like this, it had to be Malfoy.

"What are—is that—"

Draco, evidently, had not expected to walk in on this scene when he came down to do whatever it was he did when he visited Snape. Suddenly Harry was faced with the most disturbing thought: _has Draco ever done_ this _with Snape before?_

"Is that Potter? You have Harry fucking Potter in your classroom doing this? What are—"

"Draco, please calm down. And close the door. Please....Would you like to join us?" Snape said with none of the appropriate stuttering or embarrassment. Like he hadn't just seen his godson walk in on his doing whatever this was with the boy who lived.

"Yes."

"Well that settles it then. Potter, you must do everything Draco says while I am gone. It will just be a few minutes." He made his way to the door as if he didn't have an enormous erection. "Oh. And no cuming."

With that he left the room.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV

Draco paused to take in the glorious view before him. He ran his piercing gaze over Potter's back down to his ass, marked with handprints and red blotches from Severus's earlier exploits. 

_How is this even happening? Am I really standing here ogling Potter's ass?_

"Wha—what are you going to do to me?" Potter whispered, his hands clutching the desk even tighter than they had with Severus.

"I've got just a few things in mind."

Draco took a few steps closer, pausing right between Potter's legs, with an even closer up view of his hole. He reached out and caressed the cheek, pinching every so often. He could feel Potter's squirming beneath him, and it sent shots of heat running straight to his cock. 

He ran his fingers over Potter's hole. It puckered with the pressure and Draco wanted nothing more than to eat him up right there. He took his hands off him for just a moment, and Potter let out a low whine of disapproval. 

It did nothing to ease Draco's erection. 

Potter blushed an impossibly dark shade of crimson at the sound and tried to hide his face. Draco was having absolutely none of that. 

"Look at me." 

Potter turned toward him but kept his gaze tightly to the floor. He mumbled something to himself under his breath. 

Draco jerked forward and grabbed his chin. He turned it roughly toward him and look into Potter's bright, earnest eyes, glazed over with desire. "I want to eat your ass," he said and dropped his hand onto Harry's thigh, inching it forward.

Potter let out a low moan and shuddered at his declaration. Between that sound and the sight before him, Draco couldn't think about anything but Potter and the growing pressure against the zipper of his pants. 

Draco took a few steps back and shed his clothes as fast as he could—it was still graceful, mind you; he was a Malfoy after all—and tossed them in a pile next to Potter's. He could feel Potter's eyes on him, roving over him in a similar way to how he had done just a minute before. His cock was already leaking precum before they'd even gotten started. 

It's not like Harry was any better. 

"Turn around and spread your legs wide."

Harry complied eagerly. Draco could see his want growing with every second—and he could feel it in Potter's painfully hard cock. Potter turned around, still on the desk, and lifted his ass up into view. He spread his legs wide, leaving Draco with a clear view of the gorgeous hole. It was taunting him as he waited. 

He couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Potter's legs tight enough to bruise and bent down between them. He kissed up and down the crack and occasionally branched out to the splotchy cheeks. Potter squirmed beneath him the entire time. 

Draco paused his merciless ministrations to give a command, "Let it out, Potter, I want to hear you squeal and moan." 

This did not calm Potter down in the slightest. 

Draco went back between his cheeks, returning to his slow kissing. He pulled his head to the top of Potter's ass and licked all the way around, from his back to the top of his crack. He made his way down the crack and paused at the hole. Potter let out a guttural whine and jerked his hips up toward Draco more decisively than before. 

"I'm getting there; be patient."

He kissed down the crack again, but this time when he got to the hole, he didn't stop. He sucked on the puckering asshole. Potter moaned and squirmed below him. 

Draco licked up and down the crack and circled his tongue around the hole. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the cheeks, then returned to the hole. He licked up and down the crack for what seemed like hours. 

Then he flicked his tongue up and down over the hole. Potter squirmed beneath him and began rutting against the desk. The thought of Potter and him doing something this filthy together made him never want to stop. 

But he couldn't have Potter doing that anymore. Draco moved his face away and Potter let out yet another whine. Draco pulled his hand back and came down hard on the left cheek. Potter gasped. The handprint mixed with the others already present there.

Draco wanted nothing more than to pound him into the desk.

"No more of that. Apologize."

Potter paused and said in a low, gravelly voice, "I'm sorry; it won't happen again."

That voice didn't really ease the earlier problem. Draco ran his hands over the same cheek and pinched the spot he had just hit. He pulled back his hands as Snape's words echoed around his mind. _And no cuming._ Draco considered the idea of ignoring this direction but knew the punishment would not be worth it. He resigned himself to just making sure Potter was as frustrated—if not more—as he was. 

And that came with the perk of watching his squirm.

With no warning whatsoever, Draco bent over Potter's ass once again. He went right to the hole, sucking on it. Potter moaned and jerked his hips up. Draco moved his tongue in a lazy half circle around the hole and then went to the other side. He slid his hand up and down the inside of Potter's right thigh, each time going closer and closer to his cock, but never all the way. 

He pressed swifter, harder kisses up and down the crack, then moved fluidly back to the hole. He swirled his tongue around and around and pressed into the hole with his tongue, just a bit, and slid his tongue back and forth. 

Potter screamed in pleasure, and—

"I take it you two have enjoyed yourselves," Snape said as he strut into the room. 


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape's POV and they actually fuck, finally.

Snape made his way back down the hall from his bedchambers to the classroom, lube in hand. He had quickened his already swift pace, but no one seemed to question it, seeing as it _was_ him, after all. 

He paused outside the door; he could hear the two miscreants inside, hopefully having listened to his warning. He wouldn't be too disappointed if they hadn't—he had a few ideas for punishment in mind. 

There was talking and moaning and _a scream?_ He pushed open the door and strut into the classroom, and—oh. _ooh._

Potter was back bent over his desk, with Draco's mouth on him. It seemed as though they hadn't missed him too much. At the sound of the doorknob clicking and the chaos from the hallway getting a bit louder, both boys turned around to face him. 

Snape scrutinized them both, his gaze lingering on the more...interesting bits. As he took them in—faces red, cocks at attention, all in all, thoroughly debauched—his cock grew firmer, and Snape wanted nothing more than to bend one of them over right this very moment. 

He would, eventually, but it will be better if he waits. 

Almost a minute had passed with them just looking at each other in silence until Draco stuck his hand over to Harry's thigh, reaching higher. He wasn't looking at Harry though; instead, he had his gaze locked in eye contact with Snape. Draco lifted his hand higher and higher until he reached Harry's cock. Harry didn't seem to mind much, but he was blushing madly. Draco put his hand on Harry's cock and squee—

"STOP!" Snape crossed the room with only a few long strides. He set the bottle on the table and grabbed Draco's arm to pull it away. Harry cowered back from him, but, in an unsurprising display of impudence, Draco reached for his own cock with his other hand. Snape jerked out his other hand and grabbed Draco's wrist. 

"Potter, take the lube and bend back over that desk. Get yourself ready...and take your time."

Potter complied with the direction and bent back over the desk, leaving his professor with a delicious view of his ass for the third time this evening. Snape watched him go over before turning back to Draco. 

"You, boy, have been naughty, and you need to be reminded of who's in charge."

Snape jerked Draco over toward one of the other tables in the room, which would have been a much more difficult feat if he weren't just a bit willing. Snape bent him over one of the desks and stepped behind him, leaving his a clear view of Potter and Draco. 

Snape ran his long fingers over Draco's ass as Potter split his attention. He got one of his fingers nice and greased up and pulled his hand to rest in his crack, the finger pushed up against his hole. He pushed into the tight ring and let out a deep whine.

Draco squirmed beneath the professor, reminding Snape of the task at hand. He pulled his hand back and came down on Draco's left cheek. Draco yelped and lifted his hips higher. Snape came down with another five or six hits in quick succession. He ran his fingers up and down Draco's crack, lost in the gorgeous splotches left there, but he was quickly drawn out of his reverie. 

Harry let out a deep, low moan. He had moved up to a second finger and was scissoring them both back and forth. "Please, sir, fuck me! I'm ready for you sir, please." he cried out, "PLEASE!" He let in a third finger and move his hand in and out. With the position he was in, he was not able to get very deep; it must be painful how much he needed to cum. 

Draco bucked his hips up toward Snape, reminding the professor of who else was there. He gave one final slap to Draco's strong cheeks before stepping away. 

"Draco, turn around and sit off the end of the desk. Mr. Potter, get over here."

Snape pulled a chair over from a nearby desk while Draco got up and sat at the edge of the desk, wincing at the pressure on his abused flesh. He let his legs dangle off the end of the desk, cock resting between them. Potter gingerly made his way over, pausing between the two men. 

"Potter, you are to bend over this chair with your legs spread and suck him off. Don't stop until he cums down your throat" 

Potter got onto the chair and opened his legs up. He sank his head lower onto Draco's cock. When his hot, wet mouth wrapped around the cock, Draco moaned. 

Snape was almost content to sit back and watch this unfold, with his view of both Potter's ass and the blowjob. Almost. He silently made his way behind Potter and undid his trousers. He pulled his cock free and took in the view of students again. He reached out for Potter's ass. He grabbed on to one of the strong globes and squeezed. 

Harry made a noise of surprise around Draco's cock, the vibrations from which made Draco moan. Snape took the opposite cheek and spread them apart. He ran his long fingers over the gaping hole, producing a truly unholy sound from Harry. 

Snape grabbed Harry's hips and pushed in balls deep with no warning. Harry screamed at the sensation after waiting for so long. The sensations arising from Harry's hot, tight ass were almost too much for Snape to handle.

He pulled almost all the way out again before slamming back in. Harry whined and rolled his hips back. He was doing so well, getting Draco off despite all the...distraction coming from Snape. 

Snape continued with the slow but steady approach for a few more times, drawing out sounds that he was not aware a person could make. By this point, all three of them were painfully close to the edge. Snape decided to change his approach and took up a merciless pace, moving in and out maddeningly quickly.

He couldn't feel, see, hear, or smell anything but Harry and Draco. He was very aware of both him and Harry getting very close to the edge. 

"Cum for me, both of you, cum!"

Draco was the first to comply, always eager to please. He let his head fall back and called out as he ripped through his orgasm. Harry was a very good listener this time, and he swallowed down every drop of cum.

That was evidently too much for Harry and he followed. He had been the loudest the whole time, and this trend continued. He screamed and pushed himself further onto Snape's cock as he came all over the chair. He didn't move afterward, content to keep Snape's hard cock inside him. 

The contractions inside Potter had caused overwhelming pleasure, and Snape couldn't hold on anymore. With a couple quick thrusts, he came inside Potter with a deep moan. 

They sat there like that for a while, cum dripping down Potter's legs, cock still in his mouth. 

Abruptly, Snape got up and pulled out of Potter's ass. He grabbed the nearest item of clothing, Potter's boxers, and cleaned himself off. He moved Potters legs even wider and swiped up and down his legs. This seemed to set the boys into motion, as they finally got up. They found their respective clothes and put everything back on—except Potter was comando at the moment. 

Harry made his way over to the door but paused. "Well, guess I'll be late again tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you've...enjoyed this little fic. i'm pretty new to writing smut, so if the mood strikes you, i'd love some criticism in the comments.


End file.
